


Too Subtle

by bannering



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bannering/pseuds/bannering
Summary: Requested on tumblr: It's only one night, we'll just share the bed and I bet I can make you scream my name.Enjoy! :)





	1. Part 1

(Y/N) wasn’t tired. Quite the opposite, actually. She couldn’t help but think about the case they were working on on this small town in Illinois, her mind racing with several thoughts and theories on the recent murders. Sighing, she got up, put on the hotel robe and went downstairs to ask the kitchen for some coffee. She was all out in her room. 

Spencer, however, was very tired. He drove all the way to the hotel that day, having lectured that morning at the University of Chicago. He was grumpy, sleepy, exhausted, and the last thing he wanted to hear from the receptionist at that moment was that they had lost his reservation due to his tardiness and there were no available rooms left. He groaned, placing his hand on his head, asking the woman in front of him to check again.

That was when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Hi, Reid,” she said, a small smile making way on her face, holding an empty mug. He was upset, angry even and had very little patience for anything at that point, but couldn’t help but think how cute she looked on that fluffy robe. Spencer shook off the feelings bubbling up inside him. “How was the lecture?“

“It was good. Garcia filled me in on the case while I was driving here, but I should really wait until the morning to talk about my theories. That is, if I ever manage to find a room.” He sighed, looking at the apologetic woman behind the desk.

“I’m sorry, sir. The Newton Hotel Chain will refund you promptly and we’ll make sure that as soon as there’s a room available, we’ll contact you. There’s an inn in a nearby town, it’s just thirty minutes away. Would you like me to call them?,” the red-headed woman asked.

Spencer sighed and was about to say yes when (Y/N) interrupted: “No, it’s okay. He’ll come with me. Thanks for your help.” She grabbed the genius’ arm and made her way to the kitchen. “I’ll just grab a cup of coffee and we’ll go to my room, okay?”

He gulped. ‘Not okay’, he thought. The insane crush he had been harboring for the agent in front of him for the last few months would make it impossible for it to be okay. The nice, intelligent, fierce, kind agent smiling at the waiter who was about to fetch her some coffee. The agent who could probably break him in half and who still looked cute as hell in a fluffy robe. ‘Shit’, he thought to himself.

“Your room,“ he stated. 

“Yes.“ 

“Why?”

“You will stay in my room until there’s a vacant one, silly. How is your genius brain not picking up on that?,” she said with a laugh, and Spencer could swear his heart skipped a beat. ‘Shit’, he thought again.

“Oh, (Y/N). That’s, um… That’s very nice, but I couldn’t possibly impose this on you. The inn is only a half hour from here, there’s plenty of…,” he began, while she just stared at him through her kind and stubborn eyes.

“Spencer,” she interrupted. “It’s fine, you’re not imposing. Plus, it’s like, super late now and I can see you’re beyond tired.” She took the coffee from the employee’s hands with a thank you and grabbed Spencer’s arm one more time, taking him to the elevator. He laughed to himself at her demanding ways. “It’s only one night, we’ll just share the bed.“

“Share the WHAT?!"

\-----

”(Y/N)…" 

“Jesus Christ, man.” She laughed, staring at him. He was still standing in the doorway. “Come in, Reid. It’s fine.“

"How is this not imposing, (L/N)? You were gonna sleep alone in this tiny bed and now we’re gonna s-share it.” He tried really hard not to stutter. Really hard. 

Spencer never called her by her last name, it was always (Y/N), and she really liked the way her name sounded coming from his lips. Now she just thought it was weird. Like he was trying to distance himself. Maybe they weren’t as close as (Y/N) had imagined. 

“First, it’s not that tiny. Second, it can fit us both, come on,” she said, taking the bag from him and pulling him towards the room. When she closed the door behind him, Spencer was sure he was gonna have a heart attack. “Third, if you are so uncomfortable, we’ll make a wall of pillows dividing us both. But I honestly have no problem sharing a bed.” She shrugged her shoulders, taking two of the four pillows and placing them right in the middle. “The last time I slept at Garcia’s, I woke up to her cuddling me and having a dream about Chris Evans and it only bothered me when she tried to kiss me.” She laughed and could see Spencer’s expression lighting up. “I mean, as long as you don’t have a dream about your celebrity crush, we’ll be fine.”

Spencer didn’t have a celebrity crush. He only had one crush and right now she was making their bed. For them. So they could sleep there. Together.

“That chair looks quite comfortable…” He pointed to a chair in the corner and (Y/N) laughed out loud. Spencer was yet to find something that pleased him so much as when he made her overtly laugh.

“Spencer, it does not! Come.” She laid down and patted his side. Spencer sighed and mumbled something about taking a shower, but she couldn’t quite listen to him. (Y/N) thought it odd, but said nothing and just rolled her eyes.

\-----

While the genius was taking a shower, he couldn’t help but wonder about what was expecting him on the other side of that door. (Y/N). Probably just in her pajamas, which he had no idea what looked like. Maybe it was a cute two-piece with an animal print. Maybe it was her Harvard T-shirt and tiny shorts. Maybe, just maybe, she slept naked. 

“No, Spencer. Stop,” he thought, staring down on his member and seeing it harden lightly. He took a deep breath and thought of something else. He thought he was being rude, thinking of (Y/N) like that when she had done nothing to make him think she was remotely interested in him. The frustration that took over his mind also took over his body, and he sighed in relief. Well, part relief, part sadness.

When he left the bathroom, Spencer started tidying up his things, thinking she was already asleep. She was lying with her back facing him. He couldn’t help but look at her figure longingly. Thinking about he’d never touch her, he’d never feel her skin on his fingertips, he’d never taste her. 

“Do you ever regret taking this job?,” she asked startling him. (Y/N) turned around, facing him. Spencer was taken aback. What did she mean by that? Did she regret working with them? Was she going to leave the BAU? Was she going to leave _him_?

The doctor became nervous for a whole different reason. 

“Wh-why are asking me that?” Spencer inquired, fearfully. She seemed to ponder the question, and he got even more afraid of what her answer might be. 

“I don’t know,” she said, now staring at the ceiling. (Y/N) sighed. There was a long moment of silence. 

“I-… I don’t think regret is the right word.” Spencer sat down on the bed, his back to her. “But I do wonder what would I be doing had I not accepted the BAU’s offer.” He could hear her sigh lightly.

“I don’t mean that, I mean… Do you ever think about leaving?”

He could feel the moment his heart stopped and completely ignored her question, instead asking: “Do you?”

There was a long moment of silence.

“Sometimes,” she stated, and Spencer’s heart dropped. Again. It was about to happen again. Someone he loved dearly was going to leave him. Someone he loved not only as a part of the family, but also as a person with whom he could see himself sharing his future. The only person for him. Her.

Spencer started to make a list on his head of everyone that has ever left him until she spoke again: “But then other times, I think it’s selfish to leave.”

“I don’t think so, (Y/N)”, he said, and she was glad to hear her name coming out of his lips once again. Spencer mentally cursed himself. Why would he say that? It is selfish, and awful, and she should not be thinking about it, he could hear himself scream. But then again, he wanted to make her feel better. Spencer laid down next to her, both staring at the ceiling.

“Will you?,” he asked, and (Y/N) turned her face to young man next to her.

“Will I what?”

“Leave.” He pursed his lips, his mind going a million miles an hour. 

(Y/N) saw the fear in his eyes. The nervousness while he fidgeted with his hands. The sadness dripping from his mouth. She couldn’t bear seeing that, someone who held a special place in her heart shouldn’t be suffering like that. And specially not at her hands. (Y/N) knew Spencer had lost too many people to count, he had gone through a lot of suffering, and yet she found herself reading into his reactions. Was he sad because they were friends and to see a friend leave is a horrendous thing? Was his reaction a mere reflection of thinking about having to adjust again to a new agent? Or was it something more?

As a woman of science, she decided to test her theory. For the last time.

“No,” she stated simply, and could see Spencer’s entire body relaxing. “I don’t think I could do that.”

Spencer scoffed, recalling their entire conversation. It was then he turned his face to her, both staring at each other. 

“Why not?”

(Y/N) had been dropping subtle hints, not wanting to invade his personal space, for a while now, but he seemed unaware of her feelings. She had been too subtle. She didn’t want to be blunt, or too forceful. She thought she might scare him. But maybe a combination of subtle and blunt was the way to go.

“I have… I’m…” She stopped and sighed, readying herself. “There’s something, uhm, very special about the uhm… BAU. And I-I… I quite like it there. I’ve grown very accustomed to being around the BAU and uhm… to experiencing what is like to be very close… To the BAU, I mean. To seeing it grow and become this amazing… uhm, thing. And I’m quite proud to consider myself a… a part of the BAU. And-and, uhm… The BAU is very, very special to me,” she said, carrying as much importance and significance in her eyes as she could. “I’m not ready to let go of you-I MEAN, it yet.” She let it slip, but it didn’t matter.

Spencer knew. 

He knew what was probably on the back of his mind these months. The teasing from Morgan, the looks from JJ and Emily. 

The young doctor had scoffed at them, dismissing it much too quickly. Low self-esteem can sometimes make you blind.

But then. Then everything fell into place in a matter of seconds. The stolen glances he sometimes caught her doing. The way she seemed to gravitate towards him. The beam on her eyes every time she listened to him.

He knew. At that moment he knew it, because he could see it, he could hear it. He could almost feel it.

And it was that almost that made him get closer to her, throwing the pillows on the floor, and kiss her.

He could feel it the way she reciprocated his feelings, by deepening the kiss that was at first so fearful and chaste. He sensed it in his skin, by the way she sent her arms flying towards his hair. And the best part was that he could hear it, when she sighed into the kiss.

A happy sigh. A longing sigh. A this-took-too-long-but-I’m-so-glad-it’s-happening sigh.

When they separated for air, much to their dismay, Spencer kept his forehead to hers.

“I-I… (Y/N), I…” He began, sighing and grinning widely.

(Y/N) smiled. “Yeah, me too. At one point I thought I might have to scream it to you.” Both laughed. Spencer kept his hand on her face, caressing her cheeks, the feeling burning his hands in the greatest way possible. “It’s a good thing we’re sharing a bed then.”

(Y/N) immediately regretted it. She tried to lighten the mood, still nervous at what had just happened. Still fearful. And now she had been forward in a way that Spencer would not like. And specially now, when they had finally, finally kissed.

Spencer could see her face overcome with worry and just shot her a smile.

“Yeah.“ He laughed, kissing her cheeks and moving slowly towards her neck. "It is a very nice thing we’re sharing a bed.” His lips could feel the pulse of her heartbeat rapidly increasing. He smiled, still kissing her neck and moving up to her ear. “You don’t have to scream it, I should’ve known it.” He said, and then whispered: “But I bet I can make you scream my name tonight.”

The sound that came out of her mouth, that lovely, hasty, impatient and surprised sound made it obvious she would be screaming it in a matter of seconds.

\-----

When the phone rang at the bedside table, Spencer groaned lightly and stretched his arms to the object, his eyes still closed trying to shield him from the glaring sunlight of the new day entering the room through the curtains.

“Good morning, Sir. This is Barb Danes, from the reception,” said the perky voice on the other side. “And I’m pleased to inform you that there has been a check out this morning. We can accommodate you in a room.”

Spencer looked at the naked figure of (Y/N) at his side, her arm stretched across his torso, messy hair on her face and observed intently the steady and calming rhythm of her breathing. “Um, you know what? It’s fine. I don’t think I need it.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my first smut! lol 
> 
> this is... no joke, my dudes.
> 
> anyways, hope you like it!

“We might have to pull an all-nighter. Can we discuss it in your room tonight?," Morgan asked, absent-mindedly going through the files in front of him. Spencer's breath hitched. He didn't antecipate that.

A genius, a strategist, an IQ of 187 and three PhDs, and yet he did not see that coming.

Of course Morgan would want to discuss the case, he always did. The young doctor scolded himself, trying to think of a way to get out of the situation he was in, mentally arguing with himself. Why did he say he didn't need a room? Of course he needed one. And he couldn't possibly tell Morgan he was sharing a room with... her.

'Ah,' he thought, as though suddenly remembering why he ignored the receptionist's offer of a new room.

At that moment, across from the precinct, he could see (Y/N) writing down notes on the board, having a discussion with Emily about the case. Spencer looked at her hair and remembered how they felt against his skin. Her fingers, now holding the marker lightly, reminded him of where they had been the night before. As she licked her lips, nodding in agreement to something Prentiss said, Spencer almost lost it. It reminded him of that sound, that damn sound she made when he teased her.

\-----

(Y/N) breathing had become shallow in mere seconds.

Always someone to overthink things, she was surprised to find herself thinking about absolutely nothing.

His stupid lips on her stupid neck, the way that idiot whispered on her damn ear, his stupid teasing. She couldn't believe it.

Fuck Spencer for making her feel that way.

Fuck... Spencer.

Oh, fuck.

He stopped kissing her neck and moved to look at her straight into her eyes.

"Spencer...," she said, breathlessly.

"Yes?"

"I'm so glad they lost your reservation." (Y/N) smirked, kissing him passionately. Spencer chuckled into the kiss, trying to keep his emotions at bay. He failed miserably.

"Me too."

When the doctor looked at her, he saw something he could only describe as fire. Actual fire, pure lust radiating from the woman in front of him. A woman about whom he spent a large amount of his time thinking. In various situations, even.

He thought about taking her to their first date, opening the door to the restaurant to her, receiving from his date a smile, her cheeks flushed. He also thought about how awkward the date might go and how they would take their time trying to find their pace. He thought about walking her home, a chilly air forcing them to stand very closely to each other. If Spencer was feeling somewhat confident, he'd picture them holding hands coming back from said first date. Then he'd drop her off, she would linger in front of the door and they would finally, finally kiss. A chaste peck on the lips, maybe. And maybe a second kiss, with a little more passion, but not too much. It was only their first date, he would think. He thought about returning home from the date with a thundering happiness. Then maybe they would go on second, third dates. From then on, they would be a couple. The thought of that turned the genius in his thirties into an adolescent.

He was never one to want, Spencer. He had his job and he had his family, which included his mom and the BAU. But upon meeting (Y/N), he realized that there was this emptiness inside him he had never had before. And what a exquisite thing it is to have this terrible need for someone right after you meet them, even if you feel like you have been empty all your life. Empty and waiting. As if the desire would appear suddenly after the discovery of this new thing.

He thought about many things. But he never thought he'd find himself in bed with her before he ever kissed her. How they would actually be in bed together during their first, and second, and third kiss. How they would stay like that, moving so rapidly and yet, everything so motionless. Like the world stopped spinning just so they would have that moment both awaited for for so long.

Spencer thought about how the Earth standing still just for him and (Y/N) was an impossibility that felt so real. And he wouldn't waste a second.

His lips touched her lips one more time, and it was like they were doing that for ages now.

Spencer's hands travelled through her body, finding the perfect spot: right under her boob. Just resting there, as if to tease. To say: 'I'm so close and yet.'

At least that was how (Y/N) felt. She begrudgingly let his hair go and placed her hand on his, bringing the doctor's fingers exactly above her nipple. Spencer's breath hitched and he managed to disguise it as a chuckle. She was dressed in her Harvard shirt but no bra. He could feel her hard nipples through the fabric and found himself having trouble concentrating on her lips, so his own lips travelled.

They found their new beloved spot on her neck, and still he couldn't concentrate. She was moaning while he played with her nipples and all the time Spencer kept thinking how his lips and tongue would be so much better at that.

The doctor placed his hands on the hem of her shirt, taking it off for her. And there she was, the woman of his dreams, her naked torso the loveliest and sexiest thing he had ever seen. Her skin so inviting, her perky nipples so desperate for touch. He kissed her one more time, trying to convey as much love and lust as he could while their tongues fought each other. His lips travelled down until he found her nipple.

"Oh god, Spencer," she moaned, her back arched to give him permission. More than that, she was explicitly demanding that he take some action. Spencer flicked his tongue, sending a shriver down the spine of the both of them, her nipples hard at the touch.

"(Y/N)…,” he moaned her name, while sucking and licking her breasts, taking time with her nipples. He was propping himself up with one arm, but decided there was a much better use for his hand, so that hand went straight to the hem of her panties, caressing that area with just one finger tugging it lightly from the inside.

The genius heard another lovely sound coming from her, like squeal, but muffled. Like she was trying to contain her reactions. Spencer laughed again.

“You know, (Y/N)…,” he said, still kissing her body. All he heard from her was a reluctant mumble. He smiled to himself. “I have been thinking about this moment for so long now.” She moaned again. “It would be a shame if you censored yourself."

“I’m trying… not to… Oh, god. Not to be… loud,” she said, in between moans.

In one swift movement, Spencer’s finger stopped playing around with her panties and the skin right below her belly button and touched ever so slightly on her clit. (Y/N) breath hitched. He chuckled.

“Why?”

While he kissed her stomach, his tongue trailing circles around her belly button, he slowly removed her already very wet underwear. His lips trailed down her body, but instead of going to where (Y/N) really, really wanted them to, they went to the inside of her thighs, kissing it lightly.

(Y/N) struggled to speak. “You know, I never imagined you’d tease me so much,” she sighed.

He said nothing, just stopped kissing her thighs, waiting for her to look at him. When she did, Spencer licked the entirety of her, his tongue flat on her hot, wet pussy. And then she was loud, with her mouth and her body. (Y/N) moaned and lost her breath quite audibly while her entire body shook at the touch.

“What did you imagine I'd do?,” he asked, looking at the sight in front of him. He'd never seen anything quite so beautiful. The woman, if he was being honest with himself, he loved shivering at his touch, begging with her whole body for him. Spencer gave her almost no time to answer before he started kissing and sucking her clit, while his hand joined his lips, with one finger entering her tight, swollen opening.

(Y/N)'s hands held the sheets tightly. "Exactly... what you're... doing... now", she moaned, in between breaths.

Spencer was thankful he was wearing loose pyjama bottoms. Had he been wearing his work attire, the tightness on his pants would make it impossible for him to breathe.

When one of her hands began touching her own breasts, Spencer, without ever stopping what he was doing with his mouth, removed her hand slowly and resumed the work himself, touching and caressing her nipples with his thumb and squeezing her boobs lightly. It had become too much for (Y/N) to handle. After a minute, she was panting hard and screaming his name.

When (Y/N) released herself on him, she realized she had been thinking about nothing that entire time. Not the case, not the overwhelming pressure of working at the BAU, not leaving or staying in D.C. Nothing.

Her body had been having a hard time as it was believing that Spencer, Dr. Spencer Reid, the shy, timid and cute genius, was going down on her hard, and that the sweet, unassuming bookworm was giving her the best orgasm of her life. Especially when ten minutes before they'd never even kissed.

She felt him kiss his way up to her, leaving on her body traces of her own release, like breadcrumbs that would lead the way home. When Spencer reached her face, they locked eyes and she could've sworn there were no need for words, which seemed useless at that point. And yet.

"I'm in love with you," Spencer breathed. (Y/N) felt like an adolescent, butterflies swarming in her stomach. She pulled him towards her, kissing him and tasting herself on his lips and tongue. Her hands went from his hair to his stomach, and (Y/N) could feel Spencer squirming. Her hands travelled lower until she could feel him. His hard, throbbing member, already completely aroused.

“I’m quite in love with you as well, Spencer,” she said, after they've broken up the kiss.

It was difficult for Spencer to point out what it was he was feeling at that moment until he realized it was nothing. Rather, there was absolutely nothing wrong with his life. Sure, his mother was ill, he didn’t know whether he’d go down the same road himself or not, he had a high pressure job. But that’s not how it felt. At her touch, he felt as though nothing was wrong in his life and nothing could ever be as terrible if he had her by her side.

And below him. And on top of her, which she was in a matter of seconds.

“Now, Spencer… Are you gonna let me take care of you?,” (Y/N) purred, kissing his neck and his chest and his stomach, stopping at the hem of his pants, his bulge practically jumping out of the genius’ garments. She removed his pants and, when it was time to remove his boxers, she just looked at him. When Spencer nodded, wordlessly, she took them off as well and licked the tip of dick subtly, making him twitch.

“Oh, god, (Y/N),” he begged, anticipating she’d tease him as much as he teased her. When he looked at her, she licked her palms and began working him slowly. Spencer thought he might die seeing the smirk and devilish look on (Y/N)’s face.

“Don’t worry, sweetie. I’m not a tease,” she said, kissing the tip of his shaft. “I’m a total pleaser."

Then (Y/N) open her mouth and took him all in, her lips reaching as far as they could down Spencer’s member.

He wouldn’t last long, not like that. Not feeling her warm, wet mouth working their way up and down the most sensitive part of him. Not feeling the vibrations on his dick when she moaned. It wasn’t long until Spencer released himself on her, the frustration of months working alongside her and dreaming about her finally letting itself go.

When she took a final lick of his member and laid down beside him, both panting and extremely happy and satisfied, they looked at each other and giggled. Like teenagers.

“So…,” (Y/N) began, resting her head on his chest and making lazy patterns on his torso with her fingers for a minute. Spencer interlocked his hands with her and kissed her forehead. “How long until you can go again?"

The doctor laughed out loud, and (Y/N) was quite pleased with herself. Making Spencer happy was a special thing she treasured so much. “Eager, aren’t we?"

“Well, yes!,” she exclaimed, making him chuckle once again. She look at him straight in the eyes and said with a smirk, her voice low: “You haven’t been inside of me yet. That’s something else I’ve imagined you doing."

Spencer took a deep breath, feeling himself harden one more time. “Jesus Christ, (Y/N).” He took her hand and placed it on top of his member, looking at her intently and seeing the proud look on her face. She began caressing it and feeling it Harden more and more. “This is your fault.”

“Good.”

With that, she straddled him and kissed him deeply, the kiss rushed and full of want. When she descended onto him, both moaned audibly. Like two pieces of a puzzle, they fit in. Both romantically and physically.

“Fuck, Spencer,” she moaned, placing her hands on his chest and bouncing on top of him. Spencer’s hand was holding her waist as if it were holding for life itself, while he thrusted onto her. His other hand moved to her swollen, red clit, his thumb making circles on it. (Y/N) yelped at the touch.

She could feel him inside of her faster and faster, the feeling creating a knot in her stomach and she knew she wouldn’t last any longer then he would. In a matter of minutes, they both released themselves, the sensation sending them through the roofs. The unexpected and yet dreamed of sensation of (Y/N) and Spencer’s intimacy.

“Fuck, Spencer.” She laid down on him again, resting her head on his shoulder, seeing his chest rise and descend rapidly, his own breathing shallow, like hers.

“Fuck, (Y/N),” he said, feeling his eyes droop. The exhaustion of the day finally catching up to him, even though he was trying so hard to stay awake. (Y/N) saw it and smile, placing a light kiss on his lips and snuggling tighter.

“Goodnight, love,” she sighed, feeling herself tired, the coffee having had no effect on her. Either that or Spencer was that good.

“Goodnight, love,” he mumbled sleepily, managing to kiss the top of her head before falling fast asleep.

\-----

"Um. Actually, Morgan, I finished all the coffee in my room," he finally said, giving a tight-lipped smile to the agent in front of him. "We can talk about it in the hotel bar, if that's okay with you. But not for long."

"Why not? Are you tired? Are you having nightmares again?" Morgan asked, worried. Spencer smiled.

"Nope, no more nightmares. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night, that’s all." He began arranging the files in front if him, readying himself to give the precinct the profile. When he looked outside the room, he saw (Y/N) staring at him, a mix of love and fire in her eyes.

From the looks of it, he wouldn't get a lot of sleep that night either.


End file.
